


Best Gift Ever

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seemed appropriate for Valentine's Day...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Seemed appropriate for Valentine's Day...

Title: Best Gift Ever  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: N/A  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Flashback Challenge. Prompt chosen: Chocolate  
Author's Notes: Seemed appropriate for Valentine's Day...  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Best Gift Ever

~

“What’s this?” Draco asked, eyeing the red, heart-shaped box.

Harry flushed. “Happy Valentine’s day,” he mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Chocolate? How... predictable.”

“You don’t like them?” Harry’s face fell.

“I’ll find a use for them,” Draco said, smirking. Reaching inside his robes, he handed Harry a flat box.

Harry took it, puzzled to find a Slytherin tie inside.

“Draco...?”

Draco smiled, leaning in to kiss him. “Trust me,” he whispered.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was tied to the bed, Draco eating the chocolate off his stomach.

“So, do you like my present?” Draco asked.

“Best gift ever,” Harry gasped.

~


End file.
